Dresses and Lies
by Kuma
Summary: Buffy wears an ugly dress.


Dresses and lies  
  
by Kuma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss does.  
  
Summery: Buffy wears an ugly dress.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. I'm not saying you *have* to send it, but it would be nice. :)  
  
Authors note: Wow. I'm writing again!  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Angel." Buffy said as she tugged on his hand.  
  
"I'm not going in." He replied.  
  
"Why not?" She wined. She tugged harder on his hand towards the entrance of the Bronze.  
  
"I don't want to be seen with you wearing *that*." He said, looking at her dress.  
  
Buffy eyes grew wide as his remark. "How dare you say that!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Would you want me to lie to you?" He questioned.  
  
"No," She said defeated. After a moment, she tugged on his hand once more. "No one will notice."  
  
"Yes they will."  
  
Buffy gave her best puppy eyes look and pouted. "Please?" she asked in an innocent and small voice.  
  
Angel let out a sigh. "All right."  
  
Buffy smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." She didn't give him time to reply as she dragged him into the Bronze.  
  
As soon as they stepped in, the music stopped and everyone looked at them.  
  
"What are they doing?" Buffy asked in a whisper.  
  
Angel looked down at her. "Probably all looking at you."  
  
Buffy's face got red. "What are you all looking at?" She yelled loudly to the crowd.  
  
They all started murmering and soon they were back to dancing.  
  
"God, that was *so* embarressing." She said to Angel.  
  
"Tell me about it." He said back.   
  
She glared at him and he shut his mouth.  
  
Buffy grabbed his hand and led him across the room. When they reached at door, Buffy opened it.  
  
"What are we doing?" Angel asked.  
  
"We are going down to the basement so no one can see us." She said as the pulled on his hand.  
  
"You are going so no one can see you." He said as he pulled back.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him. "So you want me to go down there all alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be so lonely and I'll start crying and this really cute guy will hear me. He'll come down to see what's wrong and I'll have to say that my boyfriend--"  
  
Angel got mad just at the thought. "Okay, okay."  
  
Buffy grinned as she led him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, to their surprise it was practically clean. A few shelves of decorations bordered the wall.  
  
She dragged Angel to the middle of the room. "Want to dance?" She asked.  
  
He smiled at her question. "Sure."  
  
Buffy put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to forget all the humiliation that happened moments before.  
  
Just then, the ground started shaking. The shelves were moving back and forth before finally toppling over.  
  
"Why are we having an earthquake?" Buffy asked as she held on to him.  
  
Angel looked at her. "I don't know. I'm not Giles." A small piece of cement hit his head. He looked up and realized that the roof was going to cave in. He pushed Buffy to the floor and covered her body with his own.  
  
A mixture of cement and wood fell around them. This lasted for about five minutes before the earthquake finally stopped.  
  
Angel pushed a cement block off his back. When he stood up, he looked for the door, only to find that it was blocked. He looked up and saw that the roof had fallen in above.  
  
Buffy stood up. "Thanks for the help." she said sarcastically.  
  
"We're tapped in, thanks to you."  
  
"Me?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, you. If you didn't wear that dress or asked me to come inside the Bronze, we wouldn't be trapped."  
  
"Well, you didn't have to come. You could of said no."  
  
"I *did* say no. Ten times!"  
  
"Well, you didn't have to come."  
  
"You forced me."  
  
Buffy's mouth was wide open. "I didn't force you!"  
  
"Yes, you did. Remember? 'I'll cry and some cute guy will come to see what's wrong.'" he said in a mocking voice.  
  
"I just want to get out of here." Buffy said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Angel sighed. "That's exactly what I want to do. And don't change the subject."  
  
Buffy was about to say something, then shut her mouth. She sat down on a cement block. She looked up when she heard something. People were yelling. She stood up and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Down here!" She yelled very loud.  
  
Angel tried to cover his ears, but it was too late. "Buffy. A closed in room echos, remember?"  
  
She ignored his remark and yelled again. This time, there was a reply.  
  
"We'll get you out!" A voice shouted back. "Just wait there."  
  
"See? I got us out." Buffy taunted Angel.  
  
"We wouldn't even be in here-"  
  
"I know, I know. If it wasn't for me." She sighed.  
  
As the top was cleared, a rope was lowered down. Buffy grabbed it and tied it around her waist. They pulled her up.  
  
When she reached the top, one of the rescue workers asked, "Is there anyone else down there?"  
  
"No." Buffy replied. Served him right. She untied the rope from her waist.  
  
Her slayer hearing ability let her just catch Angel yelling out some curse words and her name.  
  
"Yes! There is someone else down there." She said quickly.  
  
They lowered the rope and got Angel out.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am never wearing this dress again." Buffy said as they walked to her house.  
  
"Please don't." Angel said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Buffy said half annoyed.  
  
"As long as we're on the subject," he said, "I don't like that little yellow and pink dress, either."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Yellow and pink?"  
  
"I happen to like it."  
  
"Unless you want this to happen again, don't wear it to the Bronze. And if you do, don't drag me along."  
  
"Hey!" She said offencively.  
  
"Do you want me to lie to you?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy was tired of it.  
  
"Okay, you are the most beautiful person in the world." He joked.  
  
Buffy got angry. She hit his arm hard. Very hard.  
  
"Ow!" He yelped.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again! That was just plain mean."  
  
Angel rubbed his arm as she was on and on. 


End file.
